


let me run, let me run along with you

by pimzit



Series: Runaway AU [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sweetheart Huening Kai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimzit/pseuds/pimzit
Summary: Soobin/Kai AU drabbles. Soobin is 3 yrs older than Kai. Chapters aren't posted in a chronological order.





	1. Kareshirt

Bajunya Soobin yang kadang Kai pakai sampai mungkin suatu saat bisa jadi hak miliknya Kai? Ada _t-shirt_ putih polos, hitam, biru, hijau mint, kemeja kotak-kotak putih biru, _hoodie_ kombinasi biru dan kotak-kotak merah, piyama lengan pendek, jaket merah, dan banyak sekali yang lainnya sampai Kai nggak yakin ia ingat semua. Oh, _sweater_ gombrang yang ia pakai sekarang juga rasa-rasanya milik Soobin. Warna hitam, salah satu warna kesukaannya. Soobin bilang sih dia sudah lama nggak memakainya karena kekecilan, tapi tetap saja jatuhnya _oversized_ kalau Kai yang pakai. Hyung kesayangannya ini memang benar-benar bongsor (dan Kayi nggak kecil, sungguh, Soobin saja yang ketinggian.)

Mengingat betapa banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, tak heran kalau isi lemari mereka saling mampir di ruangan satu sama lain. Tak hanya atasan, ada pula topi, _beanie_, kaos kaki, celana pendek, bahkan sampai dalam-dalamnya juga. Soobin tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, bahkan sengaja meninggalkan pakaiannya di kediaman Kai—alasannya supaya dia tak perlu repot-repot bawa baju kalau mau menginap, dan sebaliknya.

Sambil melipat pakaian-pakaian yang masih hangat sehabis diangkat dari jemuran, Kai teringat momen-momen yang terkait dengan benda di tangannya ini. Ah, yang ini _cardigan_ rajut tebal buatan neneknya, yang sudah terlihat usang namun masih dapat menghangatkan badannya dengan baik. Ada kemeja flanel milik kakeknya, lalu satu lagi kemeja—ah, ini punya Soobin hyung. Ada noda tinta di bagian bawahnya, Kai ingat ia mengomeli Soobin karena membiarkan tintanya kering lama dan nggak langsung mencucinya (_“Tuh, kan, jadi nggak bisa hilang nodanya, Hyung..!”_) Pakaian Soobin semuanya bagus dan bermerk, jadi Kai selalu menjaga dan mencucinya dengan hati-hati (dan mengomeli Soobin karena sikap _careless_nya).

Ada satu celana jeans yang kelihatan terlalu gombrang kalau Kai pakai—ah, kalau nggak punya kakek, ini pasti punya Soobin hyung. Ia pernah meminjam celana Soobin sekali waktu ‘keadaan darurat’—dan itu terlihat sangat lucu di badannya karena Kai harus mengencangkan ikat pinggangnya sampai mentok dan melipat ujung celananya supaya nggak _keserimpet_. Kai bersumpah ia melihat Soobin hyung terus-terusan menahan tawanya. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan bertekad untuk nggak meminjam bawahan punya Hyungnya lagi (yang ia langgar secepat ia membuat janjinya, tentu saja.)

Kai merapikan jaket birunya yang ia beli di toko suvenir di _theme park_ sewaktu jalan-jalan ke sana dengan Soobin, lalu—_kenapa punyanya Soobin-hyung ada di sini juga?_ Modelnya sama persis, warna merah, satu ukuran di atasnya. Hm, mungkin Kai sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mencucinya....entahlah. Sudah lama mereka tak memakai jaket itu. Kapan-kapan, Kai mau pakai jaket _couple_ sama Soobin-hyung, sama seperti waktu mereka di theme park. Kai ingat ia benar-benar merasa senang sekali waktu itu. Mereka naik berbagai wahana, memakai bando-bando lucu, beli _churros_, es krim_, lime slush_, dan ia ingat Soobin hyung terus menggenggam tangannya karena “takut Kayi hilang”, padahal saat itu sedang tak begitu banyak orang. Kalau mereka ada kesempatan pergi ke _theme park_ lagi, Kai ingin...naik _roller coaster_ dengan Soobin hyung. Soobin sangat ingin menaiki wahana itu kemarin, namun ia mengalah karena Kai takut ketinggian. Ah, Kai jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

Setelah selesai melipat pakaian dan menyiapkan seragamnya untuk esok hari, Kai membuka jendela kamarnya lebar, membiarkan semilir angin sore bertiup dan membelai anak-anak rambutnya. Ia suka sore yang tenang dan cerah seperti ini, yang membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang produktif sekaligus bermalas-malasan. _Cuddling_ dengan Soobin hyung, misalnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Soobin, sepertinya tadi ia berencana menyortir lemari pakaiannya, memisahkan barang-barang Soobin supaya ia tak salah ambil lagi, dan mungkin...mengembalikannya. Ia agak ragu soal yang terakhir, tapi yang penting beresin dulu, deh.

Kai beranjak dari ranjangnya, membuka pintu lemarinya lalu mulai memilah-milah baju di gantungan. Kemeja putih kebesaran—jelas bukan punyanya (kenapa bisa di sini?), ada jaket hitam—punya Soobin lagi, lalu...ada _hoodie_ kotak-kotak merah biru yang jadi salah satu baju favorit Soobin. Soobin cukup sering memakai _hoodie_ itu, dan karena ujung bawah dan ujung lengannya berkaret, Kai bisa memakainya dengan nyaman (dan nggak jadi _sweater paw_ seperti baju-baju Soobin yang lain). Ia (Soobin? Kai?) suka memakainya kalau cuaca sedang sedikit berangin. Hati-hati, Kai menurunkannya dari gantungan dan merasakan tekstur kainnya—masih halus, bagus, tak berbulu. Ia ingat waktu pertama kali Soobin meminjamkan _hoodie_ itu padanya, aroma parfum Soobin masih melekat kuat di sekitar tudungnya, bercampur dengan sedikit keringat. Seharusnya sih Kai merasa sedikit...kotor, namun pemikiran itu bahkan tak terlintas di benaknya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman seolah Soobin tengah memeluknya erat. Ah, mungkin karena Soobin sering pakai, rasanya jadi begitu, ya? Kai tersenyum akan distraksi sesaat itu, lalu menaruh jumper itu di atas kasurnya, bersebelahan dengan pakaian Soobin lainnya.

Selesai menyortir baju dari gantungan (dan menyisihkan beberapa potong pakaian lagi yang jelas bukan miliknya), Kai berpindah ke celana dan baju-baju yang dilipat rapi. Celana yang sepertinya milik Soobin hyung nggak banyak, sih, kebanyakan celana panjang dan celana santai yang memang sudah kekecilan. Kai bengong sendiri ketika membereskan tumpukan _t-shirt_—serius, nih, bajunya Soobin hyung yang nyasar di lemarinya ada sebanyak ini? Bahkan ada yang sudah berlubang dan melar saking usangnya. Ada bajunya yang sudah kekecilan terselip di sana (Kai ingat Soobin mewariskannya baju itu karena sudah kekecilan—dan sekarang, kaos putih lengan panjang itu sudah nggak muat lagi di badannya). Sudah berapa lama mereka saling mengenal, sebenarnya?

Ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya, mungkin karena aktivitasnya sekarang terasa lebih seperti membuka album kenangan daripada menyortir pakaian. Pakaian Soobin yang masih bagus tertata rapi di atas kasurnya (ada segunung). Banyak benda yang seharusnya sudah jadi lap pel atau isian bantal saja karena sudah tak layak pakai—kaus kaki jomblo yang sudah berlubang, _t-shirt_ yang sobek di sana-sini, kemeja yang kainnya sudah sangat rapuh dimakan usia, bahkan ada _boxer_ usang yang tetap saja sobek meski sudah dicoba dijahitnya. Lemarinya mendadak terasa begitu kosong.

Kai berbaring di antara pakaian Soobin di atas ranjangnya, memilin-milin ujung _sweater_nya (_sweater_ Soobin) sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan diperbuatnya terhadap tumpukan benda usang di bawah sana. Saat itulah, dia baru merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah. Nyaris saja ia bertamasya ke alam mimpi ketika terdengar ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya, disusul suara yang sangat familiar. “Kayi? Sayang? Hyung masuk, ya?”

Mata Kai sontak membuka dan ia menyongsong Soobin dengan langkah terhuyung (nyaris jatuh tersandung tumpukan baju, untunglah Soobin dengan sigap segera menangkapnya). Ia memeluk Hyungnya erat dan menikmati aromanya yang seperti sinar mentari senja. “Soobin hyung! Kenapa nggak bilang kalau mau kemari?” Tersenyum, Soobin mengusak rambut Kai, menampakkan lesung pipinya. “Hm, Hyung tiba-tiba kangen Kayi, jadi Hyung main ke sini...nggak pa-pa, kan?”

Tidak, tentu saja Kai tak keberatan. Tak ada istilahnya ‘keberatan’ kalau sudah menyangkut Soobin hyung (kecuali rokok. Dan kaki bau.) Kai memeluk Soobin sejenak sebelum melepasnya, berkata, “Hyung tunggu di sini sebentar, ya, Kayi ambilkan minum dulu!”, lalu beranjak ke dapur. Soobin tak perlu bilang dia mau minum apa, Kai sudah tahu.

Pandangannya beredar menyapu ruangan—tumben, biasanya kamar Kai selalu rapi. Ada banyak baju berserakan di lantai dan ranjang, sebelum ia menyadari kalau semua benda itu milik_nya_. Soobin melangkah hati-hati dan duduk di ranjang, mengamati kemeja putihnya yang tergeletak di sana. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, mengira-ngira apa yang Kai rencanakan. Jangan-jangan Kai sudah tak ingin lagi memakai bajunya seperti biasa dan berniat mengembalikan apa yang masih tertinggal di sana? Oh tydac! Aduh, jangan sampai. Kai terlihat sangat lucu kalau sedang tenggelam dalam pakaian Soobin yang kebesaran itu. Pernah sekali waktu Kai memakai kemeja putih Soobin tanpa apapun lagi di baliknya—_well_ ada celana pendek sih, tapi nyaris nggak kelihatan, dan Soobin sampai harus mandi air dingin untuk...menenangkan diri. Tidak, dia belum siap kalau Kai merasa ‘mengenakan baju orang lain sementara dia punya sendiri’ adalah hal yang konyol dan ingin berhenti.

“Hyung, Kai taruh di sini, ya...” Suara khas Kai memecah lamunannya, diikuti suara gelas dan botol air yang diletakkan di atas meja. Kai ingin segera bergabung dengan hyungnya di ranjang seperti biasa, tapi kekacauan ini harus dibereskan dahulu. “Hehe, hyung, maaf ya, Kayi sedang beres-beres... Kebetulan sekali hyung datang, jadi bisa sekalian menyortir bajunya Hyung,” sahutnya. Kai menyisihkan beberapa pakaian supaya ada ruang di sebelah Soobin-hyungnya buatnya duduk.

Segera setelah Kai bergabung, Soobin mengatur posisi mereka ke posisi favoritnya—ia bersandar ke _headboard_, Kai di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka, dadanya dan punggung Kai saling menempel. Kai nampak semakin mungil kalau sudah begini, apalagi kalau sambil memakai _sweater_ Soobin seperti sekarang—boleh, nggak, Kayinya Soobin bawa pulang?

“Menyortir baju? Memangnya punya Hyung mau dikemanakan?” Soobin menjawab pertanyaan Kai yang sempat tertunda. Tangannya memainkan jari-jari Kai yang lentik; menggenggamnya, menyelipkannya di antara jemarinya sendiri, mengelusnya satu per satu—“Um, Kayi juga nggak yakin...Kayi cuma pisahkan, siapa tahu ada yang mau Hyung bawa pulang?” Ia mendongak, kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping, menatap Soobin dengan matanya yang terlihat membulat, sedikit tertutupi oleh poninya yang panjang—(asdfgsjshdklyatuhaninginciumingincubitinginpelukinginuyeluyelinginelusinginciuuuuumbolehtidakastagaaaa—suara hati Soobin). Ia ingin sekali meng-iya-iyakan Kai sekarang, mana posisinya sudah enak, tapi nggak boleh dulu, jadi Soobin mengecup pucuk hidung Kai sebelum mengelus rambutnya sayang. “Makasih, sayang...tapi baju Hyung masih banyak, jadi simpan di sini saja dulu, oke?” Ekor matanya melirik ke arah hoodie kotak-kotak merah birunya, yang sempat dikiranya hilang. “Hm, kecuali yang itu, deh...” Kai sudah nyaris beranjak untuk mengambilkannya, tapi Soobin menahan Kai dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. “Nanti saja rapihinnya...sekarang Kayi di sini dulu sama Hyung, ya?”

Selama belasan tahun relasi mereka, tak terhitung berapa banyak hal-hal yang Soobin dan Kai bagi bersama. Kenangan, perasaan, waktu, pun hal-hal material seperti makanan dan pakaian. Soobin tahu Kai adalah orang yang sangat bersih dan rapi, sedikit teritorial, plus dia hafal seluruh barang miliknya. Kai cenderung menggunakan apapun yang memang miliknya sebisanya (kasarnya, tak suka meminjam ataupun mudah meminjamkan barang miliknya pada orang lain), jadi begitu melihat Kai dengan mudah mengenakan pakaiannya, membiarkan aroma_nya_ menempel pada kulitnya sendiri, Soobin merasakan emosi yang sulit ia deskripsikan. Ia senang dan _bangga _menjadi pengecualian bagi Kai, sama seperti Kai adalah pengecualian bagi Soobin.

Ada hal-hal yang kontras dalam gaya berpakaian mereka, dan Soobin menyukai hal itu. Ia yang lebih memilih celana panjang, Kai yang punya banyak celana pendek—terkadang terlalu pendek sampai itu tak baik buat jantungnya, ia yang punya banyak kemeja dan _hoodie_ dan Kai yang lebih suka kaus (_t-shirt_nya Soobin yang nggak banyak itu nyaris berpindah seluruhnya ke lemari Kai, tapi Kai nggak perlu tahu hal itu). Ia terkadang iseng membawa bajunya yang kotor sedikit atau berlubang sedikit dan pura-pura akan membuangnya, hanya untuk mendapatkan omelan Kai disambung duduk sambil memandangi Kai memperbaikinya. Ah, seandainya saja Kai bisa melihat betapa manisnya ia saat melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan halus seperti itu...mungkin dia akan berubah narsis seperti Soobin.

Jadi, ketika Soobin melihat apa yang dikerjakan Kai barusan—menyortir pakaian—, terbersit perasaan sedih, namun ada juga rasa bangga mengingat Kai tidak kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri. Soobin akan terus membiarkan (_mendorong_) Kai mengenakan pakaiannya, menemaninya menyumbangkan pakaian yang sudah tak muat lagi di badan mereka berdua, menyaksikan Kai bereksperimen dengan pakaian usangnya (“Lihat, hyung! Rompi _do-it-yourself_! Kayi bikin tas kain juga!”) sebanyak ia sudah dan akan terus mencintai Kai. Yang berarti; tak terbatas—tak ada batas waktu, tak ada batasan seberapa banyak dan seberapa sering. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun untuk melihat senyum manis itu selalu terbit di wajah Kai, karena kalau senyum itu meredup, maka meredup pulalah dunianya. 


	2. Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Model - Before You Exit
> 
> Basically Soobin ngebucin Kai di pagi hari.

_Kai selalu nampak luar biasa cantik, kemarin-kemarin, sekarang, dan selamanya._

Katakan Soobin bucin—tapi dia sudah mengenal Kai lebih dari 17 tahun, jadi dia cukup pede dengan predikat bucinnya itu. Dia menyaksikan masa-masa Kai masih dalam kandungan, lahir menjadi bayi merah dengan jari tangan dan kaki dalam posisi menggenggam, tumbuh menjadi balita, anak-anak—terus sampai masa remajanya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti buah-buahan yang matang dan segar.

Soobin mungkin melihat Kai lebih lama dan lebih _banyak _dari ibu Kai sendiri (ayah Kai bahkan tak pernah melihat langsung wajah anaknya)—dan kelak, lebih lama dari nenek dan kakeknya. _Needless to say_, dia menyayangi Kai lebih dari apapun. _He loves him as a brother, best friend, lover, parents, teacher—he will be whatever Kai needs him to be._ Karena itu jugalah ia tak ingin mendefinisikan hubungannya dengan Kai hanya dengan suatu status saja—pacar, misalnya. _That’s way too shallow._

Kai sering berkata padanya, terutama setelah Soobin “menyelamatkan hidupnya” (yang nggak penting-penting amat kadang-kadang, seperti muncul di depan pintu rumahnya sambil membawakan bumbu dapur yang habis ketika Kai lupa memasukkannya dalam daftar belanjaan), ‘Apa jadinya aku kalau nggak ada Hyung?’ Soobin selalu membalasnya dengan candaan dan jitakan main-main, tentu saja, ‘Kayi akan tetap jadi Kayi yang hebat dan mandiri meski Hyung tak ada’. _Yang benar_, batin Soobin, _adalah_ _aku yang tak bisa apa-apa kalau kau tak ada, Kayi_.

Soobin menyukai segala yang sudah dan akan ia temui dari diri Kai, dari segi fisik maupun kepribadiannya. Ketidaksempurnaannya—kalaupun ada—membuatnya sempurna sebagai manusia. Ia bisa sakit, bisa membuat kesalahan, namun itulah yang membuat Soobin semakin mencintai dan ingin melindungi Kai, karena saat Kai terjatuh—Soobin-lah orang pertama yang akan ia cari. Kebaikan Kai—oh, Soobin bisa menceritakannya seharian, namun saat ini, ia sedang ingin mengagumi aspek yang paling mudah dilihat orang.

(Oh ya, selain bucin, Soobin juga punya bibit alay dan narsis yang masih berakar bertumbuh bercabang dan berbuah sampai sekarang. Oke, alay dan narsis itu relatif sih—tapi Soobin rasa, ia membutuhkannya agar _self-esteem_nya tidak musnah terhempas oleh keindahan Kai. Manusia tercipta dengan pasangannya yang setara, kan. Nah, menurut Soobin, sih, dia sudah cukup ganteng untuk jadi pendamping Kai yang sangat luar biasa cantik sekali ini, _mostly_ karena tinggi badannya yang lumayan. Walau, yah, ia masih suka kurang pede ketika melihat rambut Kai yang _fluffy_ dan sangat _bouncy_ kalau sudah berlari-lari menyongsong kedatangannya—kenapa rambutnya nggak bisa seringan itu, sih?)

Jadi, ini pagi hari yang langka di mana Kai bisa tidur lebih lama dari biasanya, ditemani Soobin yang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu masih berbaring memandanginya sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Kai sangat, sangat cantik, membuat Soobin ingin belajar supaya bisa menggambarkan kecantikannya dalam 2568 bahasa dengan rangkaian kata-kata bersayap a la pujangga. Yah, sejauh ini dia hanya menyanyikan lagu-lagu _cheesy_ yang bisa ia temukan sebagai bentuk pemujaannya pada Kai, sih, sekadar membuat anak itu tersipu. Tapi serius, deh, Kai cantik banget—Soobin melihatnya hampir setiap hari, dan pesona kecantikan Kai nggak pernah luntur buatnya, malah semakin bertambah.

Soobin belum pernah menyaksikan langsung bidadari tidur itu kayak gimana—tapi ia yakin, sosoknya pasti seperti Kai saat ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya (yang kalau tidur mukanya nggak kekontrol), Kai tidur dengan bibir terkatup, seperti lukisan. Sesekali mulutnya membuka sedikit, namun hanya sedikit, tidak seperti Soobin yang bukaan mulutnya bisa muat satu kepalan tangan. Bulu matanya membentuk bayangan panjang yang jatuh di pipi Kai, sangat, sangat cantik. Mata itu jauh lebih indah saat membuka, dengan kelopak mata lipat tiga yang membuatnya terlihat sayu. Kai punya sorot mata yang cantik dan tidak kelihatan seperti orang mengantuk—sedikit seduktif, malah, tapi Soobin tentu tak akan mengatakannya (‘Nggak semua orang bermata sayu punya tatapan yang cantik kayak Kayi, lho! Anugerah ilahi!’). Apalagi kalau dia sudah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menengadah sehingga matanya terlihat lebih besar dan bulat—Soobin sudah nggak berkutik lagi, Kai minta apapun pasti dituruti.

Kai mengenakan _t-shirt_ Soobin yang jatuh kebesaran di badannya—_t-shirt_ polos, wangi pelembut pakaian, potongan lengan bajunya nyaris sesiku Kayi—biasa saja, sebenarnya, namun kalau Kai yang pakai, semuanya terlihat _high-end_. Ia terlihat seperti model _brand_ ternama yang sedang _photoshoot_. Soobin tak yakin, apa itu karena memang bahan _t-shirt_nya yang bagus, atau badan Kai yang proporsional, atau matanya saja yang sudah ada filter _beautify_ Kayi-nya. Mungkin semuanya. Kai berbaring menyamping, bagian leher _t-shirt_nya turun, membuat tahi lalat di lehernya terpampang. Soobin sudah menciumi tahi lalat yang bisa ia temukan di wajah dan leher Kai masing-masing lima kali, sepertinya, dan ia ingin sekali membuat tanda di leher mulus itu—nanti, tapi. Nggak sekarang.

Pandangannya turun (lagi) ke arah bibir merah itu, yang takkan pernah membuatnya puas berapa kalipun ia mencicipinya. Bibir yang tertarik berlawanan arah tak simetris kala ia tersenyum, bibir yang membentuk garis lurus saat Kayi _feels so done_ dengan kelakuan Soobin, yang terlihat sedikit membengkak kalau ia terlalu banyak makan makanan pedas, yang suka manyun kalau kesal atau ber-_aegyo_. Pun cara bicaranya yang khas, yang sangat-sangat imut di telinga Soobin, kebiasaannya menyebut diri sendiri dengan ‘Kayi’ hanya pada orang-orang terdekatnya, tawa renyahnya dan suara nyanyian yang bak malaikat. Semuanya, Soobin suka semuanya.

Ah, ya, Soobin teringat saat pertama Kayi-nya mencoba-coba _skin care_—umurnya saat itu empat belas tahun, dan ada sebiji jerawat mejeng di wajah yang sisanya mulus itu. Mungkin anak cowok seusianya tak akan terlalu peduli, namun Kai sedikit banyak mendengar percakapan anak-anak gadis di sekolahnya yang mulai meributkan perawatan. Ia yang terbiasa punya wajah licin yang tak berubah sejak bayi itu mulai terusik dan curhat pada Soobin-hyungnya. _‘Hyung, sinar matahari di atas jam 10 pagi itu jahat, bisa menyebabkan penuaan dini! Kayi sudah pakai sabun cuci muka yang Hyung belikan, tapi Kayi butuh perlindungan dari sinar UV! Hyung juga harus pakai!’ _ujarnya menggebu, meniru iklan di TV_. _Soobin tertawa, meyakinkan Kayi bahwa ia tak akan tiba-tiba kisut seperti kismis kalau kena sinar matahari, lagipula udara di kotanya masih bersih—namun tetap memenuhi permintaan Kayi. Plus ia senang-senang saja saat Kai mengoleskan _sunscreen_ di wajahnya. Lama-lama hal itu jadi semacam kebiasaan—Kai yang selalu mengingatkan Soobin untuk memakai sunscreen, dan Soobin yang selalu lupa, berakhir dengan Kai yang memakaikannya nyaris setiap pagi (hilih, modus).

Kayi-nya selalu terlihat _gorgeous, picturesque, exquisitely, breathtakingly beautiful _dalam kondisi apapun—saat baru bangun tidur, bernapas, makan, sehabis mandi, setelah menangis, berkeringat dan lepek setelah main bola, saat kulitnya berubah kemerahan karena kepanasan, semuanya. Dari berbagai sisi dan berbagai sudut. _It’s almost like he doesn’t have a single bad angle_. 

Setelah semua keisengannya pada wajah Kai, anak itu masih saja terlelap. Ngomong-ngomong, ada banyak ekspresi lain yang ingin ia lihat dari Kai—satu dua mungkin nggak terlalu _innocent_, salahkan hormonnya, tapi itu ada waktunya suatu saat nanti (yang nggak tahu kapan). Saat ini, dia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk merekam momen hidup Kai dalam ingatannya. Kayi-nya yang cantik, yang polos, yang suka nggak enakan, yang sangat menjaga perasaan, yang menempelinya ke mana-mana seperti perangko. Soobin tersenyum, mengelus pipi Kayi dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, perasaannya meletup-letup. _Semua keindahan ini milikku, dan hanya milikku_, batinnya, dan suatu saat, ia akan menyematkan satu status resmi pada Kai, sebagai suaminya, sebagai anggota keluarga yang akan terus menjaga dan mengayominya sepanjang yang ia mampu.


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai was jealous.

Perihal Soobin yang mengantar jemput Kayi nyaris setiap hari, sudah banyak yang tahu. Pun setidaknya satu, dua, mungkin puluhan orang sudah hafal pada paras Soobin yang _babyface_—kontras dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang dan suaranya yang dalam. Soobin sangat rupawan, tentu---dan rasanya wajar kalau banyak yang jatuh hati padanya. _I mean—who doesn’t?_ Terutama kalau sudah tersenyum dan lesung pipinya muncul, aduh, rasanya wajah jadi nggak bisa berpaling.

Kai selalu beranggapan kalau kakak kesayangannya akan selalu bersamanya, menghabiskan tiap detik waktu luangnya bersisian—tanpa distraksi. Status tak penting bagi Kai—yang penting tetap bareng-bareng Soobin-hyung, titik (_come on_, Soobin dan Kai sudah terlihat seperti orang yang _berpacaran _sepanjang waktu—Kai saja yang terlalu _oblivious_). _Soobin-hyung alone is enough_, jawab Kai, kalau ditanya kenapa ia tak punya pacar seperti teman sejawatnya, disusul ucapan “Kayi kan masih kecil~” disertai telunjuk yang menusuk pipi seputih susunya.

Jadi, ketika seorang kakak kelas menghampirinya pada suatu siang di bulan September yang cerah-Kai terhenyak. Belum genap sebulan dia mengecap pendidikan di sekolah menengah atas, sudah ada yang menanyainya tentang ‘kakak tampan yang mengantarnya setiap pagi dan menungguinya pulang di gerbang sekolah’. Ia setingkat di atas Kai, punya rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru yang indah. _After she learned that his name was Soobin_, pertanyaan berikutnya adalah – “Apakah dia sudah punya pacar?”

Ada jeda sebelum kata itu bergulir dari bibir tipisnya—“Belum.” Kai menjawab dengan jujur—tak ada alasan baginya untuk berbohong, kan? Memang begitu kenyataannya. Dia dan Soobin hyung memang selalu bersama—tetapi mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Hatinya terasa diremukkan perlahan saat mengucapkannya, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi cerah yang terbit di wajah kakak kelasnya itu.

Lama setelah anak itu pamit, Kai masih berdiam di tempatnya. Beruntung ia sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya tadi—kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan berbaring di UKS karena maagnya kambuh lagi. Alasan klasik—kehilangan selera makan. Ia baru beranjak setelah dering bel menandakan jam istirahat telah berakhir.

Ia kehilangan fokusnya selama sisa jam pelajaran berikutnya. Matanya tetap menghadap papan tulis, tangannya tetap mencatat—tapi pikirannya entah ke mana. Teman sebangkunya menatap Kai heran, namun ia hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

Kai sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hyungnya—ia bahkan sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum gurunya mengakhiri sesi hari itu. Disampirkannya _messenger bag_ kesayangannya ke bahu, dan dengan langkah terburu ia bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Soobin-hyungnya sudah menunggunya di depan sana, dan Kai ingin jadi orang pertama yang menyapanya.

_If a person can be a cure, then that’s definitely his_ Soobin-hyung. Senyum di wajah Kai terbit seketika, menyapu bersih jejak kelamnya _just hours ago_. Rambutnya yang halus diacak ringan, dan Kai merasa, mungkin sentuhan itulah yang ia tunggu sepanjang hari ini. Sudut matanya menangkap sosok pirang bermata biru yang memandang Soobin-nya damba, namun Kayi sedang terlalu senang untuk memedulikannya.

“Hari ini, mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?” sahut Soobin tak lama setelah pickupnya melaju meninggalkan sekolah Kai. Ia meraih sesuatu dari saku bajunya lalu melambaikannya—“Sekalian merayakan gaji pertama.” Oh-Kai hampir saja lupa, hyungnya sudah sebulan bekerja di tempat baru. “Mau! Kayi mau makan es krim!” Ia menyahut spontan, lalu menambahkan, ”_mint choco chip_! Lalu pizza! Dan _seafood_!” Soobin-nya tertawa kecil, “Haha, satu-satu, manis... bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim hari ini, lalu besoknya pizza, besoknya lagi _seafood_?” Tentu saja, Kayi mengiyakan. _Ah, Soobin-hyungnya memang yang terbaik._

Jadi, di sinilah mereka sekarang—duduk berhadapan ditemani masing-masing semangkuk kecil es krim, disertai mentari senja yang jatuh menyinari wajah Kai yang bagai pahatan. Es krimnya tinggal setengah, sementara punya Soobin masih tiga perempatnya. Soobin nampak lebih banyak memperhatikan Kai yang makan dengan lahap—atau mungkin hanya perasaannya? Yang jelas, es krimnya sungguh enak, Kai rasanya ingin memesan sepuluh _scoop_ lagi. Mumpung gratis, hehe.

Ia tengah menyendok suapan terakhirnya ketika sepasang muda-mudi masuk, membuat lonceng kecil di atas pintu berdenting. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi, pada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan si rambut pirang—juga betapa senangnya ia ketika mendengar jawaban Kayi. Pergerakannya yang terhenti tiba-tiba disadari Soobin, yang mengikuti arah pandangannya kemudian kembali menatap Kai. “Ada apa, Kayi?”

Kai meremas cup yang nyaris kosong itu dengan kedua tangannya. Benda itu tiba-tiba jadi objek yang menarik, jadi ia menatapnya sesaat sebelum mulai bersuara. “Hyung... Tadi di sekolah, ada yang bertanya pada Kayi, Hyung sudah punya pacar apa belum.... Lalu Kayi jawab, belum, hehe....” Tawanya terasa hambar di telinganya sendiri. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap Soobin-hyungnya dengan tatapan sayu yang tak sulit diartikan—“Padahal Kayi memang bilang sesuai kenyataannya, tapi kok...rasanya sakit, ya...?”

Soobin tak langsung menjawab. Mangkuk es krim cokelatnya yang masih terisi setengah itu disisihkannya, lalu tubuhnya dicondongkan sedikit ke depan, bertumpu pada kedua sikunya yang ditempelkan ke atas meja. Seulas senyum terbit di wajahnya. Ah, Kayi-nya sedang mengalami _fase_ itu. Sakit, katanya? Soobin takkan mengakuinya, tapi ia merasa sedikit senang atas kondisi itu. Berarti, Kayi-nya tak ingin ada orang lain di antara mereka, kan? Kayi-nya tak ingin kehilangan Soobin-hyung.

“Begitu? Ah, _I can’t help it_, aku memang populer. Bagaimana, ini, Kayi? Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Hyung tak bisa lagi mengantarmu karena sibuk dengan fans Hyung?” Mata Kai membola—bukan ini reaksi yang ia harapkan, tentu. Bibirnya bawahnya mencebik lucu– bisa-bisanya Soobin Hyung bercanda di saat begini! “Aaa Hyung...aku nggak sedang bercanda,” ia merengut, yang malah nampak _imut_ di mata Soobin. “Maaf, maaf... habisnya Kayi imut sekali,” ucap Soobin jujur, membuat pipi Kayi merona. “Hyung, aku serius...” Matanya menangkap es krim Soobin yang tersisihkan, lalu Kayi mulai menyendoknya dengan beringas. _Tuhan, Kayi-nya lucu sekali_, batin Soobin. Ia ingin menjahilinya terus-terusan, kalau saja ia tak teringat kilat sedih di mata Kayi-nya tadi.

“Makannya pelan-pelan, sayang,” jempolnya mengelap sisa es krim yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Kai. “Tentang pertanyaan Kayi tadi, Kayi yang paling tahu jawabannya karena Kayi yang merasakan—tapi Hyung akan coba bantu. Hm...” Soobin mengelus dagunya, (seolah) berpikir, “Mungkin Kayi cemburu? Kayi nggak pengen ada orang lain yang dekat-dekat sama Hyung, apalagi pacar—nanti waktu Hyung tersita, nggak bisa sering-sering bareng Kayi lagi, begitu?” Ia menatap Kai, yang sudah menuntaskan es krim_nya. _ Kai termenung, mengaduk-aduk cupnya yang kosong. “Um...mungkin begitu.... Kayi sayang Hyung, Kayi ingin selalu jadi prioritasnya Hyung...” ada jeda yang cukup lama sebelum Kai kembali bersuara, “Tapi itu...namanya egois, ya...? Kayi kan bukan siapa-siapanya Hyung...”

Ucapan Kayi yang polos dan jujur barusan membuat hati Soobin serasa dicubit. Keras. _Bukan siapa-siapa, katanya? Kau segalanya bagiku, Kayi!_ Ia ingin mengucapkan itu dengan keras dan lantang—namun belum, tidak untuk saat ini. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengelus rambut Kai-nya sayang, lebih lembut dari biasanya. “Ssh, kata siapa Kayi bukan siapa-siapanya Hyung? Kayi itu kesayangannya Hyung, milik Hyung yang paling berharga... Hyung kenal Kayi sudah lama sekali, lebih lama dari yang Kayi tahu... _We practically grew up together. _Kayi adalah orang pertama yang Hyung pikirkan ketika bangun, dan orang terakhir yang terbayang sebelum Hyung tidur. Jangan pernah merasa kalau Kayi bukan siapa-siapa,” Soobin berucap, lembut namun tegas, memastikan setiap kata-katanya tersampaikan pada Kai. Nampaknya ia berhasil, karena ekspresi sendu yang sedari tadi berdiam di wajah Kai berangsur menghilang, digantikan oleh rona kemerahan di pipinya dan sudut bibir yang perlahan tertarik di atas. Kayi-nya menunduk, malu—jantungnya serasa mau loncat. Dadanya dipenuhi rasa sesak yang menyenangkan. Rasa sayangnya pada Soobin bertambah berkali-kali lipat, _to the point that he didn’t think it’s possible. _Kalau nggak ingat mereka sedang di tempat umum, mungkin ia sudah menghambur memeluk Hyungnya.

Ketika Kai mendongak, wajahnya sudah cerah sepenuhnya—lengkap dengan senyumnya yang menyilaukan itu. “Hyung—terima kasih—terima kasih sudah menyayangi Kayi... Kayi akan berusaha supaya nanti—uhm.... Kayi yang gantian mentraktir Hyung! Kayi mau beli mobil yang bagus trus gantian mengantar jemput hyung, hehe... Kayi mau balas kebaikan Hyung, pokoknya...” Soobin memekik dalam hati menahan gemasnya, senyumnya tak luntur sejak tadi. Kayi-nya memang paling cantik, paling lucu, paling manis se-alam semesta. “Kayi akan berusaha supaya selalu jadi nomor satu buat Hyung---supaya nanti, kalau... Soobin hyung sudah punya pacar, atau sudah nggak bareng-bareng Kayi lagi, Hyung akan selalu ingat Kayi...” _Ah-anak ini masih kepikiran, ternyata. _“Kayi nggak usah khawatir kalau itu... Kayi percaya sama Hyung, kan? Jadi, nggak usah berpikiran macam-macam, ya... Kayi cuma perlu bahagia aja setiap harinya, maka Hyung akan ikut bahagia....”

“Permisi---ini sudah bisa dibereskan?” suara pelayan menginterupsi percakapan mereka, menyadarkan keduanya kalau mungkin mereka sudah berada sedikit terlalu lama di kedai ini. “Ah, ya, silakan---” Kai menjawab, kikuk. Soobin yang tanggap situasi segera menarik tangan Kayi dan membantunya bangkit, meninggalkan tempat itu setelah meninggalkan tip di meja. Kayi-nya tersipu, merasa senang pada perlakuan-perlakuan kecil Soobin padanya. Ah, kalau nggak ada Soobin, ia tak yakin bisa menjalani harinya sebaik dan seyakin sekarang.

Langit sudah gelap saat Soobin mengantar Kai sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya. Ia tak ikut makan malam di sana, ada hal lain yang harus ia kerjakan. Mereka berpisah setelah Kai memeluknya erat dan_ lama_ seolah tak ingin berpisah darinya. Soobin tertawa dan mengusak rambut Kai, mengatakan kalau mereka bisa bertemu lagi besok dan makan pizza seperti yang ia janjikan sebelumnya.

* * *

Kai sudah nyaris melupakan si kakak kelas pirang ketika ia tiba-tiba dihadang olehnya dan dikatai tepat di depan kelasnya, tak lama setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. _“Pembohong! Kau bilang kak Soobin belum punya pacar—tapi dia menolakku, katanya dia sudah punya orang lain!” _Kai yang kaget tiba-tiba diberondong begitu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Belum sempat ia membalas, anak itu sudah meninggalkannya dengan jejak air mata yang tercetak jelas di pipinya. Ia hampir merasa sakit hati karena seingatnya, ia berkata jujur, namun akhir kalimat si kakak kelas lebih menarik perhatiannya. “Soobin-hyung sudah punya orang lain...?” Oke, apa lagi ini? Apa Soobin-hyungnya menyembunyikan sesuatu? Ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya, segera.

_(Ketika Kai mengonfirmasinya, Soobin sontak tertawa jenaka. “Iya, Hyung sudah punya orang lain~ Orangnya tepat di hadapan Hyung, inisialnya Kai Kamal Huening. Dia manis sekali, ngomong- ngomong, dan pertumbuhannya sedang cepat-cepatnya...bisa-bisa Hyung tersusul! Eh, kok malah cemberut begitu? Benar, kan.... Hyung sudah bilang Kayi milik Hyung yang paaaaling berharga... hatinya Hyung juga sudah dikunci sama Kayi, nggak bisa ke mana-mana! Aduh, jangan menangis, Kayi...kita beli pizza, ya? Ayo...”) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setelah nonton one dream, rasanya Kai di sini terlalu kalem.............


End file.
